Somewhere between love and hate OS
by OnceuponSQ
Summary: L'amitié est une chose complexe et il arrive parfois que l'un des deux tombe amoureux... Cela fait presque un an qu'Emma garde secret ses sentiments pour Regina, mais il suffit d'une soirée, d'une révélation, pour tout gâcher. A présent, Regina a toute les cartes en main et il ne tien qu'à elle de ne pas faire le mauvais choix. Pour son bonheur, mais aussi pour celui d'Emma.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voilà, je me lance dans ma première Fanfiction concernant le couple Regina/Emma. **

**Je commence en douceur avec un petit OS qui se fera en trois chapitre parce que j'ai un peu sous-estimé sa longueur! **

**Disclaimer: Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des créateurs de la Série Once Upon a Time. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier Os et m'excuse à l'avance pour les possibles incohérences ou fautes d'orthographes ! **

* * *

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, Emma se trouvait au manoir de la famille Mills, en compagnie de Regina et de leur fils. Après Neverland, un lien c'était indéniablement crée entre les deux mères et de fil en aiguille, elles étaient devenue très proches. Tellement proches, qu'aujourd'hui, Regina considérait Emma comme une véritable amie.

Au début, leur relation en avait rendu plus d'un sceptique, mais elles s'en fichaient. Et Henry en était très fier. Il était heureux de la tournure qu'avait prit la relation entre ses deux mamans, même si au fond de lui, le petit garçon était persuadé que cette relation était promise à de plus belles choses, un plus beau futur.

Comme à son habitude, après le dîner, Henry salua ses deux mères et monta se coucher, les laissant seules pour un denier verre. Emma se rendit dans le salon, à sa place habituelle, alors que Regina leur préparait leurs verres. La brune prit ensuite place auprès d'Emma et lui tendit sa coupe.

C'était le moment des confidences, ce moment rien qu'à elles, ce moment qu'Emma aimait tant et qu'elle attendait avec impatience toutes les semaines.

« Alors, où en es-tu avec le pirate? »

« Je vois qu'on entre directement dans le vif du sujet »

« En effet, je suis d'humeur curieuse ce soir »

Emma rigola, lui offrant un tendre sourire.

« Oui, enfin comme toujours »

« Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle, en plissant des yeux, faisant fondre Emma.

Cela allait bientôt faire un an que la blonde avait prit conscience de ses sentiments. Ses sentiments si fors qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la mère de son fils. Ses sentiments si compliqués à gérer et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir.

Elle savait ce ne serait jamais réciproque, qu'une femme comme Regina ne porterait jamais aucun intérêt à quelqu'un comme elle. Alors elle avait décidé d'ignorer ces sensations si plaisantes que son corps manifestait lorsque la brune était près d'elle. Mais après Neverland, elle n'avait plus put nier l'évidence: elle était amoureuse de Regina Mills.

A l'époque, cette révélation lui avait fait une peur bleue et pendant un long mois, elle n'avait plus su regarder Regina dans les yeux sans que ses joues ne se mette à rougir comme celles d'une enfant prise en flagrant délit. Et alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner de la brune, celle-ci faisait tout pour se rapprocher d'elle, l'invitant à boire un café, à déjeuner ou à dîner,... Et c'est ainsi que tous les vendredis, ils dînèrent en famille avant qu'Henry aille se coucher, laissant les deux femmes discuter pendant de longues heures.

Et même après un an, ses sentiments n'avaient pas régressés. Au contraire, ils n'avaient fait que s'accroître au fil du temps pour donner place à un amour fort et sincère.

Plongée dans ses pensées depuis quelques minutes, elle oublia la question posée par son amie.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Emma? »

« Oh, je... à rien. Tu disais ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils et Emma remarqua à quel point elle était frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête.

« Je te demandais où en était ta relation avec Hook. »

« Et bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'essaye de le tenir à distance, mais il est très insistant. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle mentait à Regina, prétextant ne pas pouvoir faire un choix entre Killian et Neal, afin que la Reine ne remarque pas que tout son intérêt se portait en fait sur elle.

« Ca te déplait ? Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en charge? »

« Non, non! je peux gérer ça, mais merci. »

Elle avait dit ça dans un tendre sourire, elle aimait lorsque Regina se montrait si protectrice.

« Je veux dire, c'est plutôt flatteur et puis Killian est très séduisant, mais il y a Neal. Il est mon premier amour et plus important encore, il est le père d'Henry. Je me dis que ce serait certainement ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour lui, tu sais.. De nous voir réunis. »

Sans trop en comprendre la provenance, la Reine sentit la colère monter en elle. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'elle détestait les deux crétins qui servaient de prétendants à Emma. D'après elle, la blonde méritait bien mieux que ces deux idiots et le fait qu'elle puisse être avec l'un d'entre eux lui déplaisait fortement. Cependant, elle n'en dit rien, car il s'agissait du choix de la blonde et non du sien.

« Henry est un enfant, Emma. Evidemment qu'il aimerait voir ses parents réunis, mais il faut qu'on lui apprenne que dans la vie, nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons. Et crois-moi, je trouve honorable le fait que tu prennes l'avis de notre fils en considération, mais dans cette histoire, le plus important c'est ce que toi tu veux.»

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'est elle qu'elle voulait.

Revenant à la réalité, elle remarqua que Regina semblait préoccupée. Elle fronça les sourcils, hésitant à lui poser la question, car elle savait qu'avec la mairesse, il n'était pas bon d'être indiscret. Mais après tout, elles étaient amies et elle était loin de se douter que cette conversation allait réduire à néant tout ce qu'elle avait espéré.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui... Non... Enfin je ne sais pas. »

« Très éloquent, Miss Mills. » Imita la blonde, en prenant la voix du Maire.

Regina relava la tête afin de croiser le regard amusé de la blonde et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était consciente que seule Emma pouvait la faire rire dans un moment comme celui-ci, que seule Emma pouvait la faire rire tout court. Elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait rit sincèrement sans que la blonde ne soit présente. La Sauveuse avait ce coté enfantin, mais rassurant, qui plaisait tant à la Reine.

« Que se passe-t-il, Regina? »Demanda-t-elle, plus sérieusement, en voyant la détresse qui émanait des yeux de la brune.

« Je... Robin est venu me voir hier. »

Le coeur de la blonde manqua un battement. Le simple fait que cet homme des bois était venu rendre visite à Regina la mettait hors d'elle et elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir connaître la suite. Cependant, elle n'en dit rien, sachant que si la brune voulait lui en parler, c'est que c'était important pour elle.

« Oh... » Lâcha-t-elle, maladroitement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. « Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé? »

« Et bien, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails » Répondit-elle, fidèle à elle-même. «Mais disons que Marianne a été victime du sort du sommeil. Celui que j'avais lancé à Snow dans la Forêt Enchantée. »

« Et il a le culot de venir te demander ton aide ? »

« Oui, il ne savait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. Tu sais, au début j'ai pensé la même chose que toi, mais ensuite je me suis rappelée ma promesse faite à Henry. Je me dois d'être quelqu'un de bien, pour lui. Et Marianne n'était en rien responsable de la décision de Robin. De toute façon la vengeance n'est plus une option envisageable pour moi, alors j'ai décidé de l'aider. »

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à terminer son récit, Emma se rapprocha et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, faisant relever la tête de Regina, qui plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, rien ne t'y oblige, d'accord? Sache seulement que je suis prête à t'écouter pendant des heures. »

Le coeur de la brune se mit à battre la chamade devant sa douce voix et son regard remplit de tendresse.

« Je lui ai donné le meilleur conseil pour brisé un sort. » Lâcha-t-elle, finalement.

« Un baiser du Véritable Amour. » Devina Emma.

La brune hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

« Cela n'a pas fonctionné. »

« Quoi?! » S'exclama la blonde.

Si ce baiser n'avait pas fonctionné, cela voulait dire que...

« Il n'est pas son Véritable Amour. » Murmura la Reine, complétant les pensée de la Sauveuse.

Emme se leva sous le choc, se rendant compte de ce que cela pourrait bien signifier. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, devant le regard perdu de Regina.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait, il m'a dit qu'il s'en doutait. »

« Comment ça "_qu'il s'en doutait"_ ? »

« Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre, parce qu'il est amoureux d'une autre.»

La blonde secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître, même si au fond d'elle, cela la brisait.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Regina hocha la tête à nouveau.

« Et je suppose que ce quelqu'un c'est... »

« Oui c'est moi. » Confirma Regina, en anticipant ses paroles.

Emma ne put contenir son surplus de colère plus longtemps.

« Alors c'est tout ? » S'énerva-t-elle. « C'est comme ça qu'il s'en sort après t'avoir fait tout ce mal ? Un petit mot doux et tout est oublié ? Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça. »

La Reine fut surprise de ton avec lequel Emma s'adressait à elle et elle en eut un pincement au coeur. Jamais la blonde ne lui avait parlé de cette manière et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Elle décida de se lever à son tour, afin de tenter de calmer la blonde, mais Emma recula de quelques pas lorsque Regina voulut s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu ne comprends pas! Il est peut-être mon Véritable Amour » Se justifia-t-elle, perdue.

La blonde voulut riposter que non, il ne l'était pas, mais rien ne sortit et son coeur se brisa sous cette confidence. Elle ravala ses larmes, ne pouvant se permettre de craquer devant la brune. Finalement, dans un effort surhumain, elle prit son air détaché et lança un regard noir à Regina, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller.

« Félicitation, tu l'as ta fin heureuse. »

« Emma... »

« Je dois y aller. »

La porte claque, laissant dans le salon, une Regina plus déboussolée que jamais.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis leur conversation et alors que sa relation avec Robin n'avait aucune faille, la brune n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Emma et elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. C'était la première fois en un an qu'elle passait une aussi longue période sans s'adresser la parole et elle ne pouvait nier que la blonde lui manquait.

Bien évidemment, elle avait essayé de la contacter, de l'appeler et de l'intercepter, mais Emma ne répondait à aucun de ses appels, ni de ses messages et lorsqu'elles se croisaient, la blonde partait, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Pour Regina c'était clair, Emma l'évitait.

La mairesse regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard pour son déjeuner avec Robin. C'est donc en se pressant qu'elle se rendit au Granny où elle remarqua directement Robin qui lui fit un grand signe de la main, visiblement soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas oublié.

Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'une voix, au comptoir, l'interpella. C'était celle de Tink.

« Alors Swan, qu'est-ce que tu prends? C'est ma tournée. »

La brune se tourna précipitamment en entendant le nom d'Emma et lorsqu'elle la vit, son coeur fit un bon dans se poitrine. La blonde semblait être en grande conversation avec Ruby alors que Tink avait son bras passé par dessus l'épaule du Shérif. Regina fronça les sourcils; depuis quand étaient-elles si proches ?

« Un double Cheese Burger pour moi, Rub'. J'ai une faim de loup. » Blagua-t-elle, alors que Ruby lui envoyait un faux regard noir et que Tink éclatait de rire.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis leur dispute. Emma lui manquait, c'était indéniable.

Alors qu'elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, à l'entrée du Granny. La fée remarqua sa présence.

« Hey Regina! » S'exclama joyeusement la fée, sortant la Reine de ses pensées.

Emme se tourna à l'entente de son prénom et son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle vit que la Mairesse s'approchait.

« Tink » Salua poliment la brune. «Bonjour Emma.»

« Salut. » Répondit la blonde, en lui tournant aussitôt le dos pour reprendre sa conversation avec Ruby.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels » Fit remarquer Regina.

« Ouai, je suis assez occupée, tu m'excuses, mais je discute là. »

La brune souffla, agacée. Elle avait horreur qu'Emma prenne ce ton avec elle. Cela la blessait et elle détestait ça.

« Emma... » La coupa-t-elle, une fois de plus. « Tu peux continuer à faire l'enfant ou on peut discuter comme des adultes. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme ça l'autre soir et j'aimerai avoir des explications. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâchée.»

La blonde voulut répondre, quelque peu apaisée par la douceur de la voix de Regina, mais elle fut coupée par deux bras musclés, enlaçant la taille de Regina. Ses dents se serrèrent d'elle même, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, alors qu'une désagréable boule se logea au fond de son estomac.

« Bonjour ma chérie » Dit Robin, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu viens? J'ai faim.»

« Oui, je... J'arrive. » Répondit-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Au même moment, Ruby apporta joyeusement le plat d'Emma devant elle, la faisant revenir à la réalité. Les trois femmes furent surprise de voir la blonde repousser son plat et se lever.

« Tu m'excuseras Rub, mais je n'ai plus faim. »

« Quoi? Mais Emma » S'exclama Tink, ne comprenant rien, alors que Ruby la regardait partir, d'un air désolé.

Regina regarda tristement la blonde s'en aller, alors que Robin l'emmenait à table. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui prenait et cette situation commençait vraiment à l'attrister. Emma lui manquait terriblement et bien qu'au début elle l'a trouvait détestable, aujourd'hui elle devait bien admettre, qu'elle était bien plus attachante que ce qu'elle ne le pensait. Si bien qu'à présent, Emma elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour obtenir un mot de la blonde, ne serait-ce qu'un sarcasme.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses? » Demanda l'homme des bois, en dégustant son plat.

« Emma... Elle refuse toujours de me parler. »

Robin souffla « Ca fait une semaine que tu lui cours après et qu'elle ne veut rien entendre. Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Emma est la seule personne qui ait toujours cru en moi. Elle m'a aidée, protégée et soutenue envers et contre tous. Elle est mon amie. »

« Peut-être mais as-tu vu les réaction qu'elle a ? Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille à clairement arrêté de grandir à l'adolescence. » Dit-il, en rigolant lui même de sa propre blague.

Regina lui lança un regard noir. «Et bien je ne te l'ai pas demandé, alors garde tes jugements dégradants pour toi! »

Voyant que sa compagne commençait vraiment à s'énerver, il déposa tendrement sa main sur la sienne.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu devrais juste arrêter de penser à ça. »

Regina soupira. Si seulement elle pouvait...

* * *

Le soir venu, Ruby avait invité Emma et Snow pour une petite soirée entre fille et avant même que Snow n'arrive, Emma avait déjà bu la moitiée de la bouteille de Vodka. Ruby soupira en voyant l'état de son amie et quelques minutes plus tard la mère d'Emma fit son apparition. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, un verre à la main, elle souffla. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et entamèrent une discussion.

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Emma. Dois-je te rappeler que dans cette ville, tu es une représentante de l'ordre et que tu as des responsabilités. »

« Je n'ai plus 10 ans, Snow. Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Ma chérie, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Regina ? »

Sa mère et Ruby était les seules personnes qui étaient au courant des sentiments d'Emma. Evidemment, elle avait tenté de le cacher à sa mère, pensant qu'elle n'approuverait jamais ses sentiments. Mais Snow l'avait deviné sans qu'Emma n'ait rien à lui dire et elle l'avait prit étonnamment bien. Quant à Ruby, elle était sa meilleure amie et elles partageaient tout.

« Non! »S'exclama Emma. « Je ne veux pas parler d'elle, d'accord? Epargnez-moi votre pitié. »

Ruby posa une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de son amie et attrapa tendrement son verre.

« Elle est venue au Granny avec Robin tout à l'heure » Expliqua Ruby, alors qu'Emma souffla.

« Alors c'est officiel? Ils sont ensemble. »

« Evidemment qu'ils le sont. Il est son véritable amour. » Lâcha la blonde avec sarcasme.

Snow fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, rassures-moi? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non! Il ne peut pas l'être, je veux dire, Regina mérite tellement mieux que ce sale type. »

« Tu sais, Emma. » Commença Ruby, d'une voix tendre. « Je pense que tu devrais parler à Regina de ce que tu ressens. »

La blonde eut un rire nerveux et elle se tourna vers Ruby, les sourcils froncés, se demandant si elle était entrain de se moquer d'elle.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? »

« Non. Tu sais, elle vient prendre son café au Granny tous les matins et je vois à quel point elle a l'air pensive et triste depuis un moment.»

Emma voulut ouvrir la bouche, lui disant que c'était hors de question, mais Snow l'interrompit.

« Ruby a raison. Et si tu veux mon avis, si elle ressent quelque chose pour toi, elle ne fera pas le premier pas. Elle a bien trop souffert dans le passé et elle aura bien trop peur de ton jugement si ce n'était pas réciproque. Alors il faut que tu fasses le premier pas, Emma. »

La blonde se leva, commençant à s'énerver.

« Elle est avec Robin! Qu'est-ce que vous en comprenez pas là-dedans?! »

« Si tu ne lui dis rien, tu le regretteras, Em. » Rajouta Ruby.

La blonde soupira, avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. La tête entre ses mains. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage d'en parler à Regina.

« Même Henry a remarqué à quel point tu étais triste. »

« Je sais » Murmura la Sauveuse. « Il m'a suggérer de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Snow.

« On devait partir à Boston ce week-end, tous les deux. Il m'a dit que je devrai peut-être y aller seule. »

Ruby sourit.

« Ce petit est tellement intelligent. »

« Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée? »

« Je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien. Tant que tu ne pars pas trop longtemps. » Lui dit sa mère.

Elle sourit devant l'air inquiet de Snow.

« Je partirais juste une semaine. »

« Très bien et tu partirais quand ? »

« Demain. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque prit sa pause à la Mairie, Regina prit sa voiture et passa au bureau du Shérif, voulant voir Emma. Mais elle n'y trouva que David, assis au bureau de la blonde, le téléphone en main. Le Prince lui fit un signe de la tête afin de la saluer et quand il eut fini sa conversation téléphonique, il raccrocha et fit un sourire radieux au Maire.

« Regina. Puis-je vous être utile ? » Demanda-t-il, poliment.

La Reine le regardait, confuse.

« Et bien, à vrai dire je m'attendais à trouver Emma. »

« Oh, et bien elle m'a demandé de la remplacer durant la semaine. »

« N'est-elle pas censée convenir de ce genre de chose avec moi? » Demanda-t-elle, l'air passablement énervée.

« Et bien, je... »

Elle le stoppa en levant la main, lui signalant de se taire. Ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

« C'était une question rhétorique. Savez-vous où est-ce que je peux trouver votre fille? »

« A la maison je suppose. »

« Bien. A plus tard. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de commissariat et fonça à l'appartement des Charmings. Elle vit la porte du hall ouverte, ainsi que la petite Beetles jaune de la blonde, garée devant, le coffre lui aussi ouvert. Elle se gara et vit dans les rétroviseurs, Emma sortir de l'appartement, avec une valise en main. Elle l'a mit dans le coffre et le referma aussitôt. Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'Emma allait faire. Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la blonde.

« Emma! »

La blonde se tourna vers elle, légèrement confuse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir Regina aujourd'hui et pourtant la brune était la, devant elle, ses jolis yeux remplit de tristesse et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ?! »

« Je m'en vais. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Le coeur de la Reine se serra et elle s'approcha d'avantage de la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'a laisse seule. Emma ne comprenait pas... Elle ne comprenait pas que Regina avait besoin d'elle.

« Comment ça tu t'en vas? Emma je... »

« Je pars à Boston, quelques jours. »

« Et il ne te serais pas venu à l'esprit de m'en parler ?! » S'énerva la brune, blessée d'être mise de coté de la sorte.

« Cava, j'ai demandé à David de me remplacer au commissariat. »

« Je me fiche de ça... Je... Je pensais qu'on était amie. »

« Ecoute, Regina. Je dois y aller, mon avion ne va pas tarder à décoller. » Elle entra dans sa voiture. « A plus tard. »

La brune resta là, sur le trottoir. Elle regarda la Beetles s'éloigner. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de la larme qui roula le long de sa joue, et quand la voiture de la blonde ne fit plus dans son champ de vision, elle partit à son tour. Prenant une journée de congé, ne se sentant pas de taille à aller travailler.

* * *

Après une longue nuit agitée, la brune décida, comme tous les matins de se rendre chez Granny afin de boire son habituel café. Quand elle entra dans le restaurant, elle vit Snow accoudée au bar, discutant avec Ruby. La brune avait l'air un peu triste et cela lui fit directement penser au départ d'Emma. Son coeur se serra et elle se rendit au comptoir, où Snow la salua gentiment. Elles discutèrent un long moment, avant que la Reine ne se décide enfin à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Emma? »

« Oui, elle m'a téléphoné hier soir pour me dire qu'elle était bien arrivée. »

« Oh... » Répondit tristement la brune, qui elle, n'avait eu aucune nouvelle.

« Vous avez pu la voir avant qu'elle ne parte? »

« Pas vraiment, elle m'avait l'air pressée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rater son avion. »

Snow toussa légèrement, surprise par cette réponse. Et Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? »

« Oh, rien... Rien du tout. »

« Snow! » Dit Regina, sachant parfaitement qu'il se passait quelque chose.

La Princesse semblait gênée et elle baissa honteusement la tête.

« C'est juste que... »

« Que quoi ?! Abrégez, nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit. »

« Et bien.. Elle n'avait pas d'avion à prendre, elle faisait le trajet jusqu'à Boston en voiture. »

La Reine baissa tristement la tête, alors que son estomac se serra douloureusement. Emma lui avait mentis.

« D'accord... Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Grimaça la Princesse, sachant qu'elle allait s'attirer les foudres de Regina.

« Oh je vous en prie Snow! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emma m'a menti ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est enfuie? »

« Elle ne s'est pas enfuie, elle avait des problèmes à régler à Boston, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Vraiment? Vous ne voyez pas! Je vais vous l'expliquez » S'énerva-t-elle. « Cela fait deux semaines qu'Emma m'évite et là elle part sans me donner la moindre explication Visiblement vous semblez en savoir plus que moi, alors j'attends?! »

Ruby s'approcha d'elles, ayant entendu l'intégralité de la conversation. Elle pouvait comprendre le mal être de la brune, mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'elle s'énerve de la sorte sur Snow, alors que la Princesse n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

« Si Emma avait voulu vous dire quelque chose, elle l'aurait fait elle-même. Et puis vraiment Regina, c'est maintenant que vous vous en préoccupez?! »

La brune fronça les sourcils et sa colère monta d'un cramps. Elle n'acceptait pas que Ruby s'adresse à elle de cette manière et encore moins qu'elle sous-entende qu'elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée d'Emma.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?! »

« Je veux dire que depuis que vous êtes arrivée, vous vous en prenez à Snow, mais la seule fautive ici, c'est vous. Emma ne va pas bien et visiblement c'est de vous qu'elle voulait s'éloigner en partant à Boston. Alors laissez Snow en dehors de ça et retournez vivre égoïstement votre parfaite petite vie. »

Snow mit une main devant sa bouche, choquée par la façon dont Ruby parlait à Regina. Elle s'attendait à ce que la brune réplique, avec son sarcasme légendaire, mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle vit passer un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de la Reine et son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle la vit partir précipitamment du restaurant. Ruby la regarda, le regard désolé, se rendant compte qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop loin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce jour là, lorsque Henry rentra chez lui, il découvrit sa mère sur le divan, un verre de Whisky à la main et les yeux légèrement rougit. Le coeur du petit garçon se serra quand il vit l'état de sa maman. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste et il savait que cette tristesse était liée au départ d'Emma. Il se sentit un peu coupable, car c'est lui qui avait poussé Emma à s'en aller quelques jours. Et puis, il se remémora l'état de sa mère biologique, très similaire à celui de Regina et il se demanda pourquoi elles continuaient de se faire mutuellement de la peine, alors que visiblement elles ne le voulaient pas. Le petit garçon fit la moue, ce que les adultes pouvaient être compliqués! Sans attendre une minutes de plus, il déposa son sac et accourut près de sa mère.

« Maman, est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Oui mon chéri. »

« Je pensais qu'on avait convenu que les mensonges c'était terminé. » Lui rappela son fils, tendrement, alors qu'il venait s'assoir à côté d'elle. « C'est à cause d'Emma, c'est ça ? »

Regina sourit, son fils était tellement intelligent. « Comment tu sais ça toi? »

« Elle est toujours triste, elle aussi. Alors on a discuté et c'est moi qui lui ai suggérer d'aller à Boston quelques jours. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça te ferais de la peine. »

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

« Henry... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle m'en veut ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'un air coupable, honteuse de devoir se rabaisser à soutirer des information à son fis.

il eut une moue désolée, comprenant que sa mère était totalement perdue.

« Oui... Enfin, elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler, mais je pense l'avoir deviné. Seulement s'il te plait, ne me demande pas de t'en parler, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement la position difficile dans laquelle son fils se trouvait.

« Tu as raison, mon chéri. Je suis désolée, c'était inapproprié. »

Henry prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et discrètement, il y glissa un petit bout de papier. Celui qu'il avait utilisé pour retrouver la blonde il y a de ça des années. Ensuite, il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa mère et courut vers les escaliers.

« J'arrive, je vais faire mon sac. »

Regina le regarda monter dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le petit bout de papier dans lequel se trouvait une adresse. Elle secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Le petit malin...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry redescendit, un sac à la main et le sourire aux lèvres en voyant sa mère habillée, prête à partir. Regina lui sourit tendrement et s'abaissa afin d'être à sa hauteur. Elle était tellement fière d'être la mère de ce petit garçon. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« Je t'aime. »

Le petit garçon embrassa sa joue.

« Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Et plus que quiconque tu mérites d'avoir ta fin heureuse. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'allusion faite par son fils,mais elle décida de ne pas s'en formaliser et ensemble, ils entamèrent le trajet de chez Snow.

* * *

« Regina? Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La brune sourit timidement à Emma, avant de lui montrer le petit bout de papier qu'Henry lu avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. La blonde reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'enfant. Elle soupira.

« Henry... »

« Tu as l'air heureuse de me voir, ça fait plaisir. »

« Entre. » Se contenta de répondre la blonde.

Regina s'exécuta et entra dans l'appartement. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et attendit qu'Emma vienne la rejoindre.

« Je te sers un café? »

« Oui s'il-te-plait. »

La blonde se rendit à la cuisine alors que Regina l'observa du salon. Emma semblait beaucoup moins triste que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et elle se demanda si c'était l'ambiance de Boston qui lui remontait le moral.

De plus, elle portait se pull noir où était représenté un cygne orné d'une couronne. C'était le pull que Regina lui avait offert au Noel dernier afin de sceller leur amitié naissante. La blonde l'avait adoré et Regina adorait la voir le porter. Elle était tellement belle.

La blonde déposa les boissons devant elle et elle s'installa sur le fauteuil face à Regina, alors que d'habitude, elle s'installait toujours près de la brune. La Reine soupira en constatant que visiblement elle lui en voulait toujours.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » Dit-elle, froidement.

« Qui était ? » Demanda la brune, déroutée par le ton froid qu'employait Emma.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

La brune haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. C'est vrai après tout, que faisait-elle à des kilomètres de chez elle ? C'est à Storybrooke qu'elle devait se trouver, avec Robin et son fils.

« Je répondrais bien à ta question, mais tu n'as pas cessé d'ignorer les mienne. Alors peut-être que lorsque j'obtiendrais des réponses, je t'en donnerais à mon tour. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, déposant son chocolat chaud sur la table basse.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer Regina. »

« Tu n'es pas d'humeur ou c'est moi que tu ne veux pas voir ? »

« Les deux » Répondit-elle, du tac au tac.

La Reine la regarda et elles se défièrent du regard pendant un moment. Regina baissa les yeux, touchée par les paroles de la Sauveuse.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas insensible à te paroles .» La blonde la questionna du regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir. « Ce que tu dis me blesse Emma... Je pensais que nous étions amies. »

« Je le pensais aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?! » S'énerva la brune.

« Je n'approuve pas ses choix » Répondit-elle, en s'énervant également.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. »

« Alors vas-t'en! »

« Emma » S'adoucit la brune. « Je ne veux pas m'en aller. Je veux juste être ici et par dessus tout j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se disputer pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement. »

La blonde releva la tête et son regard croisa les jolis yeux chocolats de Regina. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de calmer son coeur, qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Comment pourrait-elle résister si la Reine lui lance ce regard ? Se devait-elle d'être honnête envers Regina comme l'avait suggéré Ruby ? Ou devait-elle tout garder pour elle et s'efforcer d'être son amie?

« Je suis désolée, j'ai mal agis. Tu as raison, je suis une enfant et j'ai été blessée, alors j'ai fais la seule chose que je sais faire, j'ai fuis. J'ai choisi la facilité et je m'en excuse. Tu as raison, nous sommes amies et je dois essayer d'agir comme telle. »

La brune se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait pu blesser Emma et pourquoi cette dernière avait été si triste lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa relation avec Robin. La Reine, tapota la place libre à coté d'elle.

« Viens là » Demanda-t-elle, tendrement, faisant sourire la blonde qui s'exécuta. « Que se passe-t-il, Emma? »

« Je me suis excusée pour mon comportement, on ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose? »

La Reine sourit, elle la reconnaissait bien là! Ella haussa ensuite un sourcils, attendant une réponse. La blonde soupira, s'avouant vaincue.

« Il ne te mérite pas! » S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement en colère.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda Regina, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Robin. Il n'est pas ton Véritable Amour. »

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? »

« Je le sens, c'est tout. Mais la question, c'est est-ce que toi tu le ressens? »

Un long frisson parcouru le corps de la Reine lorsque la main d'Emma se déposa sur la sienne. Une douce chaleur s'empara de son bas ventre et son coeur se mit à battre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire, Emma? »

« Je ne te demande pas de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je veux seulement que tu en prennes conscience. »

« Prendre conscience de quoi ?! » S'énerva Regina, qui n'aimait pas exposer ses sentiments de la sorte.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. »

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, Emma! »

« Tu as raison, peut-être que je n'en sais rien! En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas ton True Love! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment je le sais, mais je le sais! »

« Toi aussi tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. »

La brune se leva et voulut partir, mais Emma la rattrapa, lui attrapant doucement le bras afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Il t'a quitté pour Marianne, quel genre d'idiot ferait ça ? »

« Il s'est excusé »

« Le fait est qu'il l'a fait ! Tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu veux, mais tu sais comme moi qu'on ne quitte pas son Véritable Amour. Le lien qui unit deux âme soeur est trop puissant et une fois qu'on y a gouté, on ne doute plus de ce qu'il représente. Alors regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu es absolument certaine que ce que tu ressens pour lui est le Véritable Amour. »

La brune sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Etait-elle sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Robin ? Si c'était le cas, si elle était bel et bien amoureuse de lui, pourquoi est-ce que c'était en la présence de la blonde que son coeur faisait des siennes de cette manière ? D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle là, si loin de chez elle, à essayer de comprendre ce qui la rendait folle depuis deux semaines? Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que la blonde veuille s'éloigner d'elle la blessait à ce point ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emma rendait toujours les choses aussi compliquées...

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se dégagea doucement de l'emprise d'Emma et déclara tristement.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle sortit précipitamment de l'appartement de la blonde et ce n'est qu'en démarrant sa voiture qu'elle se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant, c'est qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle, une blonde complètement anéantie.

Tout ce mal à cause d'un mensonge, car non, elle n'était sûre de rien.

* * *

Cela faisait 5 jours que Regina était revenue de Boston et Emma s'y trouvait toujours. Elle ne devait pas tarder à rentrer. La brune ne savait expliquer pourquoi, mais depuis leur conversation, elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle avait envie de la revoir, envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle était désolée, qu'elle lui avait mentit; Elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle voulait qu'Emma rentre à Storybrooke, car même si elle savait qu'en allant la voir, elle avait empiré les choses, elle se sentirait soulagée de savoir qu'elle était de retour. Ne serait-ce que pour voir son sourire enfantin lorsque Ruby dépose son chocolat chaud à la cannelle, sous son nez le matin. De plus, la blonde manquait terriblement à Henry, même si elle savait qu'ils se parlaient régulièrement au téléphone.

La brune se trouvait à la mairie et elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsque son petit-ami fit son apparition, tout sourire.

« Bonjour ma Reine » Dit-il en l'embrassant chastement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille déjeuner tous les deux ?

« Oh... je, j'ai du boulot. »

« Regina s'il-te-plait? Juste une petite heure. Je te promet de ne pas te retenir plus longtemps. »

« Bon très bien, mais juste une heure. »

Il lui sourit, apparemment ravi qu'elle ai accepté.

« Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas! »

Ils se rendirent chez Granny où se trouvaient Snow et Ruby, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, discutant avec Henry, qui avait l'air excité comme une puce.

« Je vais les saluer, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« D'accord, que veux-tu manger ? »

« Une salade, ce sera très bien. »

Il acquiesça et embrassa la Reine, avant de se diriger vers Granny pour prendre leur commande, alors que Regina s'avança vers Snow et son fils.

« Bonjour mon Chéri! »

« Maman! » S'exclama Henry, en sautant dans ses bras.

« Je pensais que tu rentrais tout de suite après les cours aujourd'hui. »

« Oui je suis désolé, mais... »

Snow le coupa.

« C'est de ma faute, j'avais à lui parler » S'excusa Snow.

« Veuilles à me prévenir la prochaine fois. » Demanda-t-elle, en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de son petit garçon.

Il hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien que tu sois là. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute? »

« Est-ce que je peux aller dîner chez grand-mère aujourd'hui? »

« En quel honneur? » Demanda la Reine, surprise par cette demande inhabituelle.

« Et bien Man' est en route, alors elle sera là d'ici une petite heure et j'aimerai beaucoup la voir. »

Le coeur de Regina fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La blonde était enfin de retour et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Elle aurait voulu la voir elle aussi, mais elle doutait que ce soit ce qu'elle veuille.

« Alors c'est d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ? »Demanda une voix masculine derrière eux.

« Rien » Répondit sèchement Henry.

« Henry! Ce ne sont pas des manières! Je t'ai mieux élevé que cela. »

Le petit garçon souffla, il n'avait aucune envie de saluer Robin, car il était persuadé que c'était de sa faute si Emma était partie et pour être honnête, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup; en plus de faire du mal à Emma, il en avait fait à Regina. Il ne méritait pas de seconde chance, sa mère était une Reine et selon lui elle devait être traitée comme telle.

Le téléphone de Snow sonna et elle le sortit pour lire le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, alors qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Elle est arrivée! » Dit-elle en sortant son porte-monnaie pour payer la note. «Alors est-ce qu'il a le droit de venir ? Emma vous le ramènera ce soir. »

Intérieurement, elle sauta de joie. Emma lui ramènerait Henry, elle allait donc la voir. Elle se sentit honteuse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se comportait comme une adolescente. Elle finit par accepter et Henry lui sauta dans les bras, avant de suivre précipitamment sa grand-mère.

« Henry! » Le petit garçon se tourna vers sa mère. « Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

« Mouais... Au revoir Robin » Dit-il, avec un air nonchalant, avant de courir vers la blonde.

Le compagnon de Regina grimaça en entendant le ton sur lequel Henry lui avait dit au revoir et il partit s'assoir, suivit de Regina, qui affichait une moue désolée.

« Je m'excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. »

« Et bien, j'ai fias du mal à sa maman, alors il est un peu réticent. Je peux le comprendre, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Merci d'être si compréhensif, mais je lui en parlerais. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement. »

« Laisse lui juste le temps de se rendre compte que cette fois je suis honnête avec toi. Je ne te laisserais plus, Regina. » Dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

La brune, prise au dépourvu, lui sourit tendrement, pas habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse ce genre de déclaration.

« Je sais ce que je veux, maintenant. Et ce que je veux c'est toi. » Continua-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard, gênée et elle croisa celui de Ruby. Elle se sentit tout à coup coupable, comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à penser à Emma. Elle lui manquait tellement... Mais elle était de retour maintenant et elle se promit de tout faire pour découvrir ce qu'avait la blonde. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle et elle sourit; Emma était là maintenant.

« Regina, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oh, oui pardon. » Dit-elle, en sortant de ses pensées. « Moi aussi c'est ce que je veux. Etre avec toi, c'est ce que je veux. »

* * *

Emma entra dans l'immeuble et monta jusqu'à l'appartement de ses parents. Elle était heureuse d'être là, à Storybrooke. Et même si cette semaine à Boston lui avait fait le plus grand bien, elle remarqua qu'à présent, c'est dans cette ville qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement et alors qu'elle venait à peine d'annoncer son arrivée de vive voix, une petite tornade brune se jeta dans ses bras.

« Mamaaaaaaan! » S'écria le petit garçon.

« Hey, gamin! »Elle serra son fils dans ses bras. « Ce que tu m'as manqué! »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué! je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles si longtemps. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement en ébouriffant ses doux cheveux bruns.

« Plus jamais, c'est promis. »

Snow et Charmant regardaient l'échange avec tendresse et quand Emma eut terminé ses retrouvailles avec son fils, elle se blottit dans les bras de ses parents. Même si elle avait encore un peu de mal avec cette appellation, il lui avaient particulièrement manqué.

« Comment vas-tu, Emma ? » Demanda David.

« Bien, merci. »

« Comment c'était Boston ? » Questionna sa mère.

« Super. J'y ai revu des vieilles connaissances, j'ai parcourus mes anciens lieux favoris. C'était pas mal. »

Henry s'installa à table, à côté de sa mère.

« Est-ce que tu m'y emmèneras un jour? »

« Tu en as envie ? »

« Ca pourrait être cool, oui! »

« Dans ce cas, je t'y emmènerais. »

Henry sourit de toute ses dents, heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai super faim » S'exclama la blonde, faisant rire son fils.

Snow leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. »

« Jamais! »

« Grand-mère a fait des lasagnes. Elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que celles de maman, mais elles sont quand même délicieuses. »

Snow se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit Henry parler de Regina, pensant qu'Emma ne serait pas prête, mais visiblement, cela ne sembla pas affecter la blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Emma et cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien.

Après un dîner et des retrouvailles dans la bonne humeur, Charmant partit se coucher travaillant tôt le lendemain, Snow débarrassa la table et Henry supplia sa mère de le suivre au salon pour faire une partie de jeux vidéos.

« Je vais aider Snow et j'arrive, gamin. Commence sans moi. »

Henry se précipita au salon et fit ce que ça mère lui avait suggérer de faire, alors qu'Emma partit rejoindre Snow dans la cuisine.

« Tu devrais aller jouer avec lui. Tu lui as vraiment manqué. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de l'aide? »

« Certaine. Par contre, ne tarde pas à le ramener chez Regina. Il a école demain. »

Emma se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup et Snow le remarqua.

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

« Ce serait trop te demander de le reconduire ? » Demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Elle soupira en se tournant vers sa fille.

« Non, je le ferais, mais tu sais, il faudra que tu affrontes Regina tôt ou tard. »

« Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir. »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose lorsqu'elle est venue à Boston ? »

« On s'est disputé à propos de Robin, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il était réellement son grand amour. C'est moi qui me trompait. »

Elle s'arrêta de faire la vaisselle, un air grave sur le visage.

« Non Emma... » Dit tristement sa mère. « Elle a tord et tu le sais. »

« Non, elle a raison. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble. »

« Mais tu étais persuadée du contraire. »

« J'étais seulement aveuglée par ce que je pensais ressentir pour elle. »

« Ce que tu "pensais" ? » Demanda Snow, ne comprenant plus.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et déposa tendrement une main sur son avant bras.

« Evidemment que cela en a. »

Emma souffla, ne voulant définitivement plus parler de ça. Elle coupa court à la conversation.

« Alors, est-ce que tu le ramèneras? »

« Je le ferais. »

« Merci. »

Elle partit dans le salon, rejoindre son fils qui était concentré dans un course de voiture. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il termina sa course avant de tendre la manette à sa mère.

« Alors, gamin. Du nouveau avec Grace ? »

« Elle sort avec Hansel maintenant. » Répondit-il tristement.

Son coeur loupa un battement en voyant l'air triste de son fils.

« Oh... Je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien. L'amour c'est nul! »

Elle émit un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fias te dire le contraire. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Alors ça s'est mal passé, à Boston avec maman ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais que c'est à cause d'elle que tu es partie. Parce que tu étais triste de la voir avec Robin. »

Ses joues se mirent à virer au rouge, alors qu'elle se demandait comment Henry pouvait bien être au courant de ses sentiments.

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout. »

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, j'aimerais ça vo voir toute les deux, ensemble. C'est pour ça que je l'ai poussé à venir te voir à Boston. Je pensais pouvoir trouver les bons mots pour lui faire prendre conscience que c'était toi son True Love, mais ça n'a pas marché, pas vrai ? »

« Oula! Du calme bonhomme. Je ne suis pas son True Love. »

« Mais si ! Tu l'aimes non ? »

Elle stoppa la playstation et se tourna vers son fils, qui l'a regardait les yeux brillants.

« Henry... Tout ça c'est compliqué. »

« Je ne suis plus un bébé, j'ai 13 ans maintenant et je sais reconnaitre des âmes soeurs. Je suis le plus pur des croyants, tu as oublié ? »

Il commençait à s'énerver et Emma n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son fils. Alors, d'un ton doux elle lui dit;

« Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais le Véritable Amour de ta mère, c'est Robin. »

Il se leva et cria;

« Mais non! Vous les adultes, vous ne comprenez jamais rien! »

« Henry... »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je pensais que toi tu comprendrais! »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard déçu de son fils.

« Je... »

« J'aimerais rentrer. »

* * *

Lors du trajet, Henry ne dit pas un mot. Il semblait terriblement triste et c'est la première chose qui frappa Regina lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'il passa à coté d'elle sans lui adresser un regard, montant directement dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée et découvrit Snow. Son coeur se serra en constatant qu'Emma n'avait pas prit la peine de venir. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas la voir.

« Que sait-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle, froidement.

« Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Je pense qu'il s'est disputé avec Emma. »

La brune fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'Henry et Emma se disputaient. Ils étaient tellement soudés et complices d'habitude.

« D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Emma, qui devait le raccompagner ? »

« Oh elle... » Snow fut prise au dépourvu et les soupçons de Regina se confirmèrent. Emma n'avait pas envie de la voir. « Elle a fait un long voyage et elle était fatiguée. »

La Reine hocha la tête et alors que son coeur se serra, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je comprend. bon et bien, à plus tard et merci de m'avoir ramené Henry. »

« Merci à vous de lui avoir permit de dîner avec nous. »

La Reine referma la porte et se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur son lit et des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses petites joues. Le coeur de Regina se brisa. Qu'avait-il put se passer pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ?

« Henry, mon ange. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien! »

« Parles moi... Tu t'es disputé avec Emma? »

Le petit garçon se redressa et lui adressa un regard noir.

« Je t'avais demandé d'aller la voir pour arranger les choses! Pas pour les empirer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emma t'a raconté ? » Demanda sa mère, d'un air coupable.

« Elle n'a rien voulu me dire! Mais elle est encore triste je le vois bien! J'étais tellement heureux que vous vous entendiez bien et vous avez tout gâché! Il a tout gâché!»

Regina fronça les sourcils, le coeur battant. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse et pourtant elle posa la question.

« Qui ça "il" ? »

« Robin! On était heureux tous les trois, avec man' et depuis qu'il est arrivé tout a dérapé. »

« Henry.. Robin est mon Véritable Amour. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour ? Rien absolument rien! »S'énerva-t-il, comme une heure auparavant.

« Henry... »

« C'est Emma! »

Le coeur de la brune se mit à battre à une telle vitesse qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'elle pensait ?

« Comment ça ? »

« Ton Véritable Amour, c'est Emma. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi aveugle toute les deux ?! »

Regina eut une petit rire nerveux, alors que son coeur ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir.

« C'est ridicule. »

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et ça te fais peur alors tu t'enfermes dans une relation qui ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Henry, je ... »

« Bonne nuit! » Dit-il en lui tournant le dos, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre, encore sous le choc suite à l'hypothèse qu'Henry venait d'émettre. Ca lui paraissait totalement improbable et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Et puis ça expliquerait tellement de chose; La réaction d'Emma, sa fuite, la certitude inexpliquée qu'elle avait concernant sa relation avec Robin, leur dispute, ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle lui avait prit la main, son coeur qui battait la chamade en sa présence,...

Elle secoua la tête, en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de croire toute les bêtises qu'Henry inventait. La blonde ne ressentait rien pour elle et elle non plu. Elles étaient amies et Robin était son Véritable Amour.

* * *

Le lendemain, la blonde se rendit au Granny pour commander son habituel chocolat chaud, mais aussi pour voir sa meilleure qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Quand elle entre elle vit sa mère discuter avec Ruby. Lorsqu'elle l'a vit, la brune fit le tour du comptoir pour venir lui sauter dans les bras.

« Emma! Ce que tu m'as manqué! » Souffla-t-elle, dans les bras de son amie.

« Toi aussi, Rub' mais tu m'étouffes là » Ria-t-elle, alors que Ruby se détacha d'elle.

« Alors Boston? »

« C'était cool. Tu me met un... »

« Chocolat chaud canelle! Oui, tout de suite. »

Elle lui servit son chocolat et sourit en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Elle ne va toujours pas bien! » Rétorqua Snow faisant souffler Emma.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Ruby.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais bien, ne l'écoute pas. »

« Elle s'est disputé avec Henry hier soir. »

« Avec Henry ?! » S'exclama Ruby.

« Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être au courant » Souffla-t-elle, à Snow.

Ruby croisa les bras et prit une moue vexée.

« Hey! Je ne suis pas tout le monde. » S'indigna la Louve.

La cloche sonna et les trois femmes se tourna vers le petit garçon qui resta bloqué quelques secondes devant l'entrée en voyant sa mère.

« Va lui parler. »

Henry souffla lorsqu'il vit sa mère s'avancer vers lui et il tourna les talons pour sortir du restaurant. Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, prendre la fuite est un truc de famille. Elle le suivit.

« Hey gamin, attend. »

« J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi. »

Emma le rattrapa et lui prit le bras, mais il se débattit.

« Lâche moi! J'ai pas envie de te parler! »

« Calmes-toi, je veux juste m'excuser. »

Il se calmit instantanément et lança un regard désolé à sa mère, comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix le devança.

« Il vous a demandé de le lâcher. »

La blonde reconnut directement cette voix et elle se tourna vers sa provenance, furieuse.

« Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ?! »

Robin ignora la remarque d'Emma et s'adressa à Henry.

« Viens je te ramène chez toi. »

Le petit garçon eut un mouvement de recul et se rapprocha d'Emma, faisant comprendre à Robin qu'il ne comptait aller nul part avec lui.

« Vous ne l'emmènerez nul part. »

« Vous n'avez rien à dire, vous avez renoncé à vos droits le jour où vous l'avez abandonné. »

La blonde serra la mâchoire. De quel droit se permettait-il de la juger ainsi ? S'il la cherchait, il allait indéniablement la trouver.

« Parce que vous pensez que le fait d'être le petit-ami de sa mère, ça vous en donne à vous, des droits ?! Henry est mon fils, peut-importe ce que vous en direz. »

« Il est le fils de Regina, pas le vôtre. Et je met un point d'honneur à veuillez sur les gens que j'aime. »

« Un point d'honneur à les abandonner, oui. » Rétorqua Emma. « Moi si j'ai abandonné Henry, c'était pour son bien. Vous, vous avez abandonné Regina pour le vôtre. Alors vous êtes mal placez pour me parler d'abandon. »

« Vous ne savez rien de tout ça et je vous conseil de rester éloigner d'elle. »

« Serait-ce une menace ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire arrogant.

« Un conseil » Rectifia Robin.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?! »

Robin, Emma et Henry se tournèrent tous les trois vers une Regina en colère, qui semblait avoir assisté à cette engueulade. La brune s'approcha d'eux. Elle regarda Emma et son regard se fit instantanément plus doux. Elle n'avait pas vu la blonde depuis quelques jours et ça lui fit un bien fou de l'avoir en face d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle.

La Sauveuse partit, plus énervée que jamais, alors que Regina soupira; Jamais elle ne parviendrait à lui parler.

Henry se tourna vers Robin, visiblement aussi fâché qu'Emma.

« Je t'interdis de lui reparler comme ça! »

« Henry... »

Le petit garçon ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en placer une et retourna au Granny, près de sa grand-mère, sachant qu'Emma aurait certainement besoin d'être seule. Une fois tous les deux, Regina lança un regard noir à Robin.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Assez longtemps pour avoir entendu tout ce que tu as dis à Emma. »

« Je suis désolé, mais... »

« Mais quoi, Robin? Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce qu'il se passe entre Emma, notre fils et moi. »

« "Notre fils" ? » Insista-t-il. Je croyais que c'était ton fils.

« Oui et bien les choses ont changées depuis Neverland. Emma et moi nous nous sommes mises d'accord sur la garde d'Henry. Elle est autant sa mère que moi. Peut-être même plus. »

Il secoua la tête, énervé par cette conversation et par le fait qu'elle prenne encore et toujours la défense d'Emma.

« C'est toi qui l'a élevé cet enfant! Tu es sa mère. »

« Peut-être, mais ça ne te concerne pas. Je ne veux plus t'entendre lui dire des choses pareilles. Elle a assez souffert de l'avoir abandonné. Personne n'a besoin que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends tout à coup ? »

« Reste en dehors de tout ça. »

Elle se mit à poursuivre Emma, courant à travers Storybrooke, elle se maudit d'avoir mit des talons hauts. Elle prit la direction de l'appartement de la blonde et après quelques minutes de marche, elle vit la blonde à quelques mètres d'elle et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle l'a voit. Elle voulait revoir ce sourire éblouissant qui égayait ses journées et entendre ses blagues toutes aussi nulles les unes que les autres et qui pourtant la faisait tellement rire. Elle voulait retrouver son Emma. Et alors qu'elle marchait vers elle, elle se remémorait sa conversation avec Henry. Elle entendait à nouveau son fils lui dire que c'était elle.

« Emma ! » Cria-t-elle, mais la blonde ne se retourna pas. « Emma attend! »

« Laisse-moi! »

« Non, je ne te laisserais pas » Dit-elle, en la rattrapant. « Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... »

La blonde se tourna brusquement vers elle, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues et le coeur de Regina se brisa sous cette vision.

« Je croyais que c'était moi! » Répondit la blonde, dans un cri désespéré.

« Pardon? »

« Ton Véritable Amour. Je pensais que c'était moi! » Répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « J'ai bêtement cru que je serais ta fin heureuse. Je n'ai jamais hésité entre Neal et Hook, j'ai toujours su que c'était toi. J'ai pensé que d'une certaine manière, on était liée. Tu sais, comme-ci la malédiction avait été mise en place pour qu'on soit ensemble, que le destin c'était arrangé pour que l'on se retrouve grâce à notre fils. L'espace d'un moment j'ai réellement cru en ces histoires de Grand Amour, de destin et de toutes ses conneries, mais... Tu as fais ton choix et ça m'a détruite. »

Le coeur de Regina se remit à faire des siennes, jamais il n'avait battu aussi vite et elle resta immobile, devant Emma, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette étonnante déclaration. Elle mentirait si elle prétendait ne jamais avoir pensé à tout cela. Lorsqu'elle était seule, il lui arrivait de penser aux soirées du vendredi qu'ils passaient tous les trois, comme une famille. Et souvent, lorsque Henry montait au lit et qu'elles buvaient un dernier verre, son regard déviait sur les lèvres d'Emma, se demandant curieusement ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle comblait cet espace entre elles. Mais jamais elle n'avait laissé libre court à ses fantasmes, les mettant toujours sur le compte de l'alcool.

Voyant le manque de réaction chez la brune, Emma baissa la tête.

« Je sais, c'est stupide. »

« Emma, je ... C'est... Est-ce que c'est Henry qui t'a mit toute ces histoires en tête ? » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Ce ne sont pas des histoires. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Regina. »

Son coeur loupa un battement sous la sincérité qui émanait de ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

« Emma... »

« Laisse tomber, je t'avais dis que c'était ridicule. » Dit-elle, en tournant les talons.

« Attend! Ne me fuis pas, je t'en prie. »

La blonde baissa tristement les yeux, essayant d'encaisser au mieux se rejet et d'ignorer la douleur qu'il provoquait en elle.

« Regarde les choses en face, Emma... La Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine... Vraiment? »

« Et alors ? On se fiche de nos titres, ce ne sont que des détails. »

« Des détails qui ont une importance capitale! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu faire au court de ma vie ? De ce que je suis ? Tu es une Princesse, Emma. Tu es la fille de Snow White et du Prince Charmant. Le fruit du Véritable Amour. Tu es la Sauveuse et moi... Moi j'ai gâché ton enfance, j'ai fais de ta vie un enfer. Je suis la Méchante Reine et je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut... Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas être ton Véritable Amour. »

« Ne te fatigues pas avec tes excuses stupides. J'ai compris. » Répondit la blonde en s'éloignant de la Reine.

« Emma » Souffla-t-elle, tristement, alors qu'Emma l'ignora royalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Après cette fâcheuse discussion avec Regina, Emma était rentrée chez elle sans tarder, ayant besoin d'être seule. Au moment même où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, elle les avait regretté, mais il était évidemment trop tard pour faire marche à arrière. Et maintenant, à cause de son stupide comportement et de ses espérances infondées, elle avait peut-être définitivement perdu la brune. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée et des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues déjà rougies. Elle se haïssait d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se morfondre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Et lorsqu'elle découvrit Killian et Henry, elle se gronda intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à son fils. C'était son tour de l'avoir et elle l'avait complètement délaissé.

« Hey Princesse! Je vous ramène votre chevalier. »

Henry se tourna vers Killian, les sourcils froncé et paradoxalement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh! Je suis un Prince moi aussi, je te rappel. »

Emma sourit légèrement devant cette remarque.

« Merci Killian, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je me serais déplacée. »

« Non, ça me fais plaisir. »

Elle fit entrer le pirate et son fils et leur servit une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« On a passé la journée sur le Jolly Jumper et Hook m'a montré pleins de trucs de pirate! »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'enthousiasme de son fils.

« Oui, c'était génial! »

Henry lui lança un petit regard, et il put voir ses yeux légèrement rougis. Pour n'importe qui, la tristesse d'Emma serait passée inaperçue, mais il connaissait sa mère et ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissée de marbre.

« Merci de t'être occupé de lui aujourd'hui. »

« Oh tu sais, ce n'était pas vraiment une corvée. J'ai passé une super journée. Pas vrai, moussaillons? »

« Carrément! »

La blonde ne put que sourire devant la complicité évidente entre les deux garçons. Même si tout le monde en ville détestait Hook, Emma se sentait plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui. C'était le seul avec qui elle avait une entente qui s'apparentait à une véritable amitié et puis, il était différent de tous ces personnages de conte de fée. Il savait lui remonter le morale et il avait toujours répondu présent dans les moments difficile. Plus important encore, il s'entendait à merveille avec Henry. Et Emma appréciait cela.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir, Killian? »

Les yeux du bruns s'illuminèrent à cette question, tant attendue.

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Ca te dirait de dîner avec nous? »

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, Princesse.»

Elle fronça les sourcils, en comprenant qu'il l'a charriait.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Un dîner au Granny ça vous tente ? »

Henry se mit à sourire.

« C'est préférable, parce que si c'est Man' qui cuisine, on est pas sûr de sortir vivant de cet apparemment. »

Elle prit un air faussement vexé.

« Eh! C'est faux, je ne me débrouille pas si mal que ça. »

« Tu plaisante ? La dernière fois que tu as essayé de cuisiner, tu as mis le feu à la cuisine de grand-mère. »

Elle croisa les bras, visiblement peu satisfaite qu'il ressorte cet épisode compromettant devant Killian, alors que les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Finalement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

« Bon, on y va ou pas ? Je commence à avoir faim. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais prendre un hamburger? »

« Evidemment » Sourit Emma.

Il fit un bon de sa veste et attrapa son manteau, apparement enchanté par cette idée.

« Alors, tu viens avec nous ? » Demanda la blonde, au pirate.

« Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle invitation? » Questionna le pirate, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

* * *

Ce rapprochement fut le déclic dont Regina avait besoin. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'Emma et Henry passaient la plupart de leur journée en compagnie du pirate, mettant la brune hors d'elle. A chaque fois, qu'elle les croisait et qu'elle voyait Emma abordant ce sourire resplendissant, son coeur se serra. Elle savait à quel point Hook était amoureux de la Princesse et ça la rendait dingue de les voir ensemble. En plus de ça, Emma ne semblait absolument plus triste. Pas qu'elle souhait la voir malheureuse, loin de là, mais cela l'attristait que ce soit grâce au pirate qu'elle ait mieux.

Et cette fois, c'est elle qui n'allait pas bien. Elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête, cette déclaration qu'Emma lui avait faite au détour d'une ruelle. L'air blessé de la blonde et toute cette tristesse sur ce si joli visage. Evidemment, ce jour-là, si elle avait suivit son coeur, elle aurait dit à la blonde qu'elle pensait constamment à elle et qu'elle aussi ressentait des choses étranges en sa présence. Seulement la peur avait prit le pas sur tout le reste et elle avait été incapable de ne pas la repousser. A présent il était trop tard, Emma se baladait au bras du pirate et elle, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Ce soir, une fête était organisée au Granny afin de rassembler tous les habitants dans une soirée cordiale. Regina et Robin étaient déjà présents, assis à une table, accompagné du fils de ce dernier que la Reine trouvait absolument adorable. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'en seulement quelques semaines, elle s'était attachée à ce petit bout de chou.

Henry, quant à lui, était avec Emma et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. C'est pour cette raison, qu'elle ne cessait de fixer cette porte.

Sans grande surprise, elle arriva accompagnée d'Henry, mais également de Hook. Le coeur de la Reine se serra et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il manqua un battement. La blonde détourna immédiatement le regard, avant de suivre le pirate à une table, non loin de celle de Regina.

Robin lui parlait, mais inconsciemment, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était fixé sur la blonde, Hook et leur fils. Son coeur se serra en les voyant rire tous les trois. Elle s'imaginait sans mal la belle et heureuse famille qu'ils pourraient former et cette idée lui donna la nausée. Elle ne voulait pas de ce pirate dans cette famille, cette place était lui appartenait. C'est elle qui devrait être auprès de la blonde, c'est elle qui devrait la faire rire et lui sourire avec tendresse. C'est elle qui devrait compléter cette si belle famille que formait Henry et Emma.

Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir au pirate. Ce dernier avait le cran de faire ce qu'elle avait refuser de faire; rendre Emma heureuse. Tout était de sa faute, si elle avait put assumer ses sentiments, ils n'en seraient pas là. Seulement sa fierté avait toujours été plus forte et elle n'avait pas pu imaginer avouer à tous qu'elle était amoureuse d'une femme. Car, oui c'était évident, elle l'était. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que son coeur était plus vivant que jamais en sa présence ? Et pourquoi il redevenait si terne en son absence?

Elle aimait Emma Swan.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se l'avoua enfin, alors que son regard s'égarait encore vers la blonde qui le faisait chavirer. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent une énième fois, elle sut qu'elle ne devait plus avoir peur.

« Regina, tu m'écoutes ?

La brune sortit de ses pensées et son regard tomba instantanément sur l'homme lui faisant face. Il comprit, par son regard, que quelque chose n'allait pas et quand elle vit la main de Hook passer par dessus la table pour venir se poser sur celle d'Emma, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Je suis désolée, Robin.

Il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il réalisa le sens de ces mots. Elle lui lança un regard désolé, avant de se lever pour se diriger avec détermination vers la table de la blonde. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, sur la banquette. Surpris, Hook retira sa main de celle de la blonde et Regina lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Il n'était peut-être pas si idiot finalement. Emma regarda Regina s'installer à ses côtés, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

« Qu'est-ce qu... »

« Je le sais. » La coupa-t-elle.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où la brune voulait en venir.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à le comprendre, mais... »

« Comprendre quoi, Regina? » La coupa Emma.

« Qu'il n'est pas mon Véritable Amour. Je le sais et je pense que je l'ai toujours su. » Son regard dévia vers Henry, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreille. Ce qui la fit inévitablement sourire elle aussi.

« Qu..Quoi? » Demanda la blonde, surprise.

La Reine prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes et à présent, tout le monde s'était tut pour les écouter. Certains paraissaient surpris, d'autres semblaient attendre ce moment depuis bien longtemps.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée croire que ce que tu pensais nous concernant était ridicule. Ca ne l'était pas! Emma, si tu savais le nombre de fois où cette hypothèse m'a traversée l'esprit. Seulement, je refusais de penser qu'il puisse y avoir une chance que mes sentiments soient partagés, parce que je ne pensais pas avoir droit au Véritable bonheur. J'ai fais de tellement de mal, tu comprends ? ... Je suis désolée d'avoir prit peur quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, je suis désolée d'avoir été lâche et de ne pas avoir réussi à les assumer. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que mes sentiments sont réciproques et que tu nous laisses une chance ? » Demanda timidement la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres. « Parce que tu sais, je suis loin d'être d'accord avec toi. J'ai connaissance de tout tes actes passés et mes sentiments n'en sont pas moins forts. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Regina. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui ici et si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je ferais tout pour que tu le sois à tout jamais. » Une unique larme roula sur la joue de la Reine, touchée par les paroles de la Sauveuse, qui vient porté son doigt à sa joue pour l'effacer. « Je vous promet de vous offrir une fin heureuse digne d'un conte de fée, Majesté » Dit-elle, en souriant tendrement, alors que Regina rit doucement à la dernière phrase de la blonde.

Elles se regardèrent intensément pendant un long et silencieux moments, toutes les deux un sourire aux lèvres et c'est leur fils qui brisa cet échange visuel.

« C'est le moment où la Reine embrassa sa Princesse » Murmura-t-il, faisant rire les deux femmes.

Sous ordre de son Prince, Regina se pencha doucement vers Emma, qui ferma instantanément les yeux, faisant sourire Regina. Le coeur battant, elle combla les derniers centimètres qui l'éloignaient de son Véritable Amour et ses lèvres se déposèrent tendrement sur celles d'Emma.

« La Méchante Reine, la Sauveuse et leur petit Prince. -Cita Henry. Ce n'est peut-être pas un conte de fée commun, mais une chose est sûr, il est déjà mon préféré. » Déclara-t-il, avant d'enlacer ses deux mères, heureux.

« C'est une histoire qui me plait bien à moi aussi. » Répondit Emma en souriant tendrement à sa désormais compagne.

Le coeur de la Reine se mit à battre la chamade, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle attira doucement Emma dans un doux baiser, faisant sourire la Princesse.

« Je t'aime, Emma. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

* * *

**Fin! Voilà, si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez laissez une petite Review afin de me dire ce que vous avez apprécier ainsi que ce qui vous à déplu! **

**Pour celles qui ont aimé, je vous invite à vous rendre à la page suivante afin de participer au Sondage de ma prochaine fiction! **

**Bisous et à la prochaine! **


	4. Sondage

J'ai commencé quelques Fictions et je ne sais pas vraiment par laquelle commencer, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que ce soit vous qui en décidiez.

Celle qui récoltera le plus de vote sera la prochaine que je publierai;

**1\. Une collaboration surprenante: **

Experte en anthropologie judiciaire, Regina Mills et son équipe sont appelés à travailler en collaboration avec un agent du FBI: Emma Swan. Même si cette collaboration leur déplait à toute les deux, elles vont vite s'apercevoir que parfois, les contraintes ont du bon.

**2\. Two worlds collide: **

Regina est une femme issue de la haute société, héritière première de la prestigieuse famille Mills et grande chirurgienne de renommée internationale, elle s'installe à Los Angeles où sa meilleure amie lui propose un poste. Elle y fait la rencontre d'Emma, un des meilleurs agents du SWAT, l'élite de la police. Que se passera-t-il, quand leurs deux mondes, totalement opposés, vont entrer en collision ?

**3\. Neverland:**

Après que Greg et Tamara ait emmené Henry dans le Pays imaginaire, Regina se voit contrainte de prendre la route avec Emma et les autres afin de sauver leur fils. Ce voyage n'a d'apparence rien de compliqué, mais il le devient lorsque la présence permanante de la blonde pousse Regina à faire face à des sentiments qu'elle avait longtemps essayé de refouler.

**4\. The Queens of the Darkness: **

Maléfique et ses acolytes sont de retour à StoryBrook dans le but de détruire Regina. Quoi de mieux pour cela que de se servir de la Sauveuse au travers d'un sort qui leur permettra de contrôler sa Magie Blanche et ainsi, de la contrôler elle. Ce plan semble parfait au premier abord, mais pour les Reines du mal, l'Amour n'est qu'une faiblesse. Elles sont loin de se douter qu'il est également la plus puissante des Magies.

**5\. Coup de foudre à StoryBrook: **

Regina Mills, actrice mondialement connue, décide de prendre quelques vacances loin des médias et de la célébrité. Suivant les conseils de sa meilleure amie, elle se rend à Storybrook, dans une petite ville isolée du Maine, où elle fait la rencontre d'Emma Swan, une blonde surprenante.

**6\. Cet été là: **

Cette année, pour les vacances d'été, la famille Swan à décidé de passer quelques semaines au somptueux Domaine des Mills, leurs amis de longue date. Emma n'est pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se voyage, mais ces vacances se trouvent être plus intéressante que prévu lorsqu'elle fait la rencontre de leur fille, la mystérieuse Regina Mills.

**7\. Le plan du destin: **

La veille de son mariage, Regina se rend à l'aéroport pour s'envoler en direction de Miami afin d'aller rejoindre son futur mari et ses parents pour la cérémonie. Mais lorsque son vol se trouve annulé, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de prendre la route en compagnie d'Emma Swan, une blonde plutôt surprenante.

**8\. Friends with Benefits: **

Lorsqu'Emma apprend que sa meilleure amie, Regina, n'est pas heureuse, elle décide de lui faire une proposition qui risque de changer le cours de leur vie.

**9\. Le pouvoir de la magie: **

Emma mène un combat permanent contre ses sentiments envers Regina. Lorsqu'elle a enfin le courage de l'inviter à sortir et que leur rendez-vous se déroule de la manière la plus parfaite qu'il soit, le pouvoir de la magie les rattrape.

Certains noms et résumés changeront probablement lors de la publication, car je viens de les taper en vitesse, certains sont donc temporaire. Mais les histoires sont déjà toute bien avancée alors rien ne changera de ce coté là :) !

Voilà, pour celles que ça intéresse, vous pouvez donc me communiquer le nom de la fiction que vous préféré!


End file.
